


In Which Mondo Sticks His Dick In Crazy

by piss_lord



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Mastermind!Sakura, Oral Sex, Penetration, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, dom/sub themes, idk how to write smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_lord/pseuds/piss_lord
Summary: Mondo figures out the mystery of Hope's Peak Academy's Killing Game - in a way he could've never expected; a trade for someone on discord.





	In Which Mondo Sticks His Dick In Crazy

The entire room was dead silent, as if frozen in time - Mondo couldn’t even hear his own shallow breaths as they slipped in and out of his lips. His purple eyes wandered the surrounding walls, taking in each detail; compared to the dormitories given to the students of the academy, this bedroom was luxurious and spacious. For one, the bed his back was pressed against was queen-sized, with satin sheets sprawled out along the plush mattress. Scattered along the checkered floor were various pieces of training equipment; breaking tiles, training dummies, punching bags - most of which had been destroyed beyond recognition - while the rest of the room’s ornamentation consisted of traditional yet elegant Japanese decor. There was a particularly strong flower theme, Mondo noted, as many of the designs before him bore stylish floral patterns, of course not counting the vases filled with a variety of plants. The lamp that stood in the corner washed the room in a deep, hot pink light, giving everything a romantic glow. 

It was pleasant, certainly much more pleasant then the confined, almost generic spaces offered to the student body. Of course, the person the room belonged to wasn’t an ordinary student in the slightest. 

As if on cue, the door creaked open, and out she came. Sakura Ogami, Ultimate Martial Artist, student of Hope’s Peak Academy… and elusive mastermind of the Killing Game. It took a few attempts for her to squeeze her strong body through the feeble frame of the door, as her firm, bulging muscles refused to distort in her favor. However, after a moment or so, she was able to push through. And soon enough, there she stood, right across the expansive room. 

“Thank you for waiting, my darling,” Sakura hummed with a sultry smile. There was a devious purr ebbing into her rough voice, complimenting the foxy expression on her face. 

Her massive, muscular body was clad in a tight lingerie accented with stark black and red. The lace stretched around her large frame, with her abundant breasts thinly veiled by lace. Most glaring had to be her midsection; she sported a round, protruding belly, one that seamlessly pushed past her thin lingerie, with her abs being not much more than vague bumps running along the curve. A stomach so taut could only be the product of a pregnancy; an eight month-long one at that. The lacey article only accentuated her feminine curves, her generous bosom, and swollen belly; simply gazing upon her form stirred a sort of heat from within the biker. The shrewd glitter in her ruby red eyes and sexy, confident air about her definitely didn’t help matters. 

Truly a paragon of feminine grace and beauty - at least, in Mondo’s eyes. 

“I had to finish up an execution first…” She mused. 

“Execution?” Curious, Mondo perked a brow. “Who was it?”

“Byakuya. I suppose the unfortunate heir finally reached his limit. I always knew he was weak, both in terms of body and spirit.” A sadistic smirk ghosted her thick lips. “Nothing like a little  _ despair _ to get me in the mood for love-making…” 

Sakura Ogami always had a calm, mature air about her, even when he first laid eyes on her as everyone gathered near the school’s entrance. It quickly became apparent that something wasn’t right with the academy, as the appearance of a certain robotic ursine headmaster soon proved. As much as they tried, escape was futile, and one thing was repeatedly hammered into their heads; to truly be freed from the academy’s claustrophobic confines, one would have to commit murder and outwit their remaining classmates, leading to a mass execution. Nothing short of a surreal nightmare brought to life. 

It quickly became apparent there was someone - or something - pulling the strings. 

One could only imagine his surprise upon finding out she, of all people, was the one orchestrating the Killing Game. It had turned out an individual named Kenshiro had aided her in her endeavors as a partner in crime, even going so far as to masquerade as her during the killing game as she was occupied with controlling Monokuma - his disguise was certainly convincing, Mondo had to admit. He had come across the revelation completely on accident, something that led to him being taken out by Kenshiro and knocked unconscious. And the next thing he knew, he was in some sort of control room, in Sakura’s presence - the _ real _ Sakura.

Cold, calculating, and… pregnant, apparently. 

“I’ve taken a bit of a liking to you as I watched over you, Mondo,” she had said to him, smirk plastered on her lips. “It’d be a shame to leave you to rot in this dreadful academy… as deliciously _despairful_ as that would be.”

Her gruff voice quivered with an almost fetishistic delight as she rambled on about how ‘weak’ humans had gotten over the course of the past century, growing used to the world around them simplifying. Things were getting easier for humankind; taxis, cars, and buses had made transportation easier, a world of information was readily available at one’s fingertips, and just about anything could be accomplished with ease thanks to advancing technology. The will and spirit of humans as a species had gotten weaker - compared to their ancestors from times long past, they were utterly pathetic, ever so reliant on technology to do their bidding. True strength was becoming increasingly rare to see… which is why she spearheaded the most tragic event in human history. In her words, overcoming despair would only strengthen humanity’s willpower and bring out their true potential. 

She anticipated the astonishingly high amount of casualties, yet paid no mind to it; she was simply weeding out the ‘weaker’ aspects of humanity. Those strong enough to survive the onslaught of hopelessness and come out on top would be the future of humankind, leading to a brighter future, and those who succumbed to despair and died were bound to perish in desolation eventually. She had even gotten Kenshiro to impregnate her before she went ahead and set her plan into motion, ensuring her family’s bloodline and dojo would continue for another generation, keeping the family name alive well into her ideal future. Granted, Mondo couldn’t keep track of half of what she was talking about, but it didn’t sound too good either way. 

It was surreal to say the least. The Sakura he knew was strong, calm, and dependable, so it was hard picturing her in such a cruel light.

But at the same time… it was kinda hot. 

The well-built woman’s hips swayed in a sort of rhythm as she advanced, sharp eyes firmly locked onto the sprawled body of the biker, like a panther moving towards it’s cornered prey. Mondo certainly couldn’t take his eyes off of her, with his cheeks heating up in sync with his rapidly increasing heartbeat. God, for a twisted mastermind, she sure knew how to get him going, even if they weren’t even started yet. 

“Mmm, we’re going to have a lot of  _ fun _ together, Mondo,” Sakura hummed as she dropped to her knees - an action that gave her breasts a subtle bounce. She traced an extended digit along the curve of his thigh, gently teasing the flesh that hid away behind the layers of fabric. In response, he stifled a sharp shiver. 

“W-Wait,” Mondo piped up. “What about your, erm, boyfriend? Y’know, the white-haired guy-”

“Oh, let’s just say I disposed of him quite a while ago,” she callously stated. “I had no need for a man that could no longer satisfy me… And besides, I’ve taken a far greater liking to  _ you  _ over the past while, so consider it an honor.” 

Feeling a tinge of weight settle in his chest, Mondo gulped, yet tried not to think too hard about what she implied. 

Her fiery red eyes briefly glanced upwards, her expression not wavering in the slightest. “You _ do _ want to make love to me, correct?”

The young man could only give a hasty nod, face burning with a vivid red. 

A dark smirk spread across her tanned face. “Excited, are we? Do not worry - I too cannot wait to begin. In fact… I think you have waited just long enough…~” 

Her strong hand crept it’s way along the length of his thigh, moving until her fingers scraped against the garish buckle of his belt. With surprising dexterity, her muscular digits worked until the belt loosely hung off of his waist, with the elastic rim of his pants soon following suit. She eagerly wriggled it down his thighs, gradually exposing the gaudy tiger-stripe boxers that laid beneath - there was an partial tent in the crotch area, which elicited an enticed expression from the muscular mastermind as soon as she laid eyes on it. With a face flushed with crimson, her tongue traced along the crevices of her lips in anticipation. 

The thick fabric felt tight around his partially-erect bulge, blood restlessly coursing through his member. His mind was swarmed with lustful thoughts, each one leaving him ever so harder - in such a state, he could only occupy himself with the thought of relief. With not much more than a brief movement from her hands, his fleshy cock sprung free, standing tall and erect, the member throbbing and practically radiating with an intense heat. He watched as Sakura’s bright eyes looked it over, as if sizing it up - this, of course, produced a wave of anxiousness that ebbed away at his heart. C’mon, he couldn’t have been _ that _ small; in fact, he liked to believe he was packing some serious meat, something that ran in the Owada family. He knew Daiya was popular with the ladies for a reason. 

Thankfully, the enticed expression that crossed her strong face was enough to prove him with a sense of reassurance. 

Slowly, methodically, Sakura moved her mouth closer to the tip of his dick. Hot breath puffed out of her throat, teasing the head of his member with rush after rush of warm air. Her strong fingers grasped the base of his cock, keeping her grip firm yet gentle, something Mondo rather appreciated - after all, it’d be awfully hard to finish with a cock that had been crudely snapped in half like a pencil. Her tongue grazed the head of his member, leaving a trail of warm saliva in it’s wake. This sent electric sensations coursing through his veins, provoking a sharp shiver from the biker - his body tensed, facial features tightening in strain. 

Another lick, with the slick surface of her tongue sliding along the very tip of his member. He could feel her saliva cool around the fleshy surface, the last traces of her mild breath ghosting the head before she receded. 

After a third long, slow lick from the maternal mastermind, she pulled away, with but a single string of glistening saliva connecting her mouth to the tip of his girth. Seconds passed them by, but from Mondo’s perspective, it felt like several long, grueling hours, each one leaving him more desperate and antsy then the last. Yet despite how much time passed, Sakura remained still, with her bright gaze piercing into Mondo - there was an amused smirk ghosting her lips, hinting at a sort of pleasure derived from seeing the biker in such a needy state.

“A… Ahh,” Mondo whined, with his normally confident voice now reduced to not much more than a shaky rasp. “Sakura, please…”

_ “Beg for it.” _ Her words weren’t a suggestion, but a command. 

“Please _ , please, Sakura,  _ just… give it to me…” He was squirming at this point, restlessly shifting and turning in place as the satin sheets noisily shuffled around him. Even he had to admit the sight was probably pathetic to witness, seeing such a surly biker gang leader reduced to a flushed, squirming mess, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to care; all he could occupy himself with was the thought of sweet release _. “Miss Sakura, please, fuck-”  _

“Mmm… you’re lucky I’m feeling generous today, Mondo.” And with that, she effortlessly slipped her thick lips around the head of his cock, enveloping in the warm aroma of her mouth. 

“Ahh, fuck…” Mondo groaned, rearing his head back as Sakura did her magic - she started out small, only taking in the head of his manhood, with her lips gradually slipping downwards as she went along. Like a serpent, her tongue twisted around the girth of his dick, eagerly lathering it in layers upon layers of slick saliva. Her tightened lips held the rod in a firm lock, making it easier for her to gradually slide her mouth deeper along it’s length. It soon got to the point where her head was bobbing up and down in a sort of rhythm, noisily gulping down his manhood with an intense vigor as warm drool soaked just about every inch of it. 

Raspy gasps and moans dripping with pleasure oozed over Mondo’s lower lip, with pure ecstasy coursing through his veins. Her pursed lips felt wonderful wrapped around his cock, the sensation of her tongue sending pleasurable shocks dancing along his veins. He couldn’t help but tense up further, his fingers digging deep into the sheets as he arched his back. He could feel himself steadily inch towards release, growing ever closer by the very second. 

And yet, soon enough, she released her mouth’s grip with a noisy pop and promptly returned her sharp gaze to his face. 

“Don’t think I’ll let you come just yet, Mondo - after all, it would most definitely be a shame if our fun ended right here,” Sakura purred teasingly as she rose from the floor, her massive body stretching tall and high above him, making him feel rather small in comparison. “After all, let us not forget who the one in charge is…~” 

Mondo was left to stare up at her, back once again sprawled out atop the now messy sheets - there was an uncomfortable ache present in his balls, with his drenched cock throbbing as if it were calling out for more. Yet despite the intense longing he felt, he could only dumbly stare up at the heavily pregnant maiden, shallow breaths rumbling in and out of his mouth. In such a position, he could practically feel the dominant, confident air radiating off of her, further assuring that he couldn’t take control of their ‘activities’ even if he tried. She was so much larger than him, so much stronger than him, so much more intelligent than him… it was almost amazing to behold. 

“Now, get up and allow me to take your place; you will pleasure me to the best of your ability, correct?” 

“Y-Yeah…” 

“I hope you intend to stay true to your word. Oh, how I’ve been  _ aching _ for some satisfactory love-making something Kenshiro has... unfortunately failed to provide for far too long,” she mused, idly wiping a good bit of white hair out of her face.

“I have high expectations for you, and I’m quite positive you won’t let me down. After all, it would be terribly rude to disappoint a  _ pregnant  _ woman, would it not?” As she spoke, she cradled the curve of her swollen, beach ball-sized stomach, briefly glancing down at it.

Her muscular hands worked to slip the form-fitting lingerie off, gradually exposing more of her tan, brawny flesh to the world. As she started from the top and worked her way down to the bottom, her bust was the first to be unveiled, with both abundant breasts bouncing free upon being released from the lacy fabric’s tight grasp. It had visible difficulty working it’s way around the shape of her belly, with the firm, rotund mass refusing to cooperate at first, yet miraculously, the lace didn’t tear or distort as it was finally pushed down the curve of her abdomen. It soon peeled around her waist, where she soon began swaying her hips - slowly, methodically, the two-toned cloth revealed her clean-shaven womanhood, the fleshy lips slightly parted in a fit of, what Mondo assumed, to be arousal, with syrupy liquid dribbling down the length of her inner leg. Nonchalantly, she kicked the fabric to the side, letting it collapse into a heap near the edge of the room. Now entirely exposed was her broad, named form in all of it’s glowing glory - every inch of her tanned flesh, from her heaving breasts to her bulging gut, was laid unapologetically bare before his eyes. And boy, was she beautiful. 

Still painfully horny, Mondo felt not a shred of hesitation as he scrambled up from the bed, allowing her to take his place; moving with caution, she eased her form around and promptly dropped her shapely rump onto the surface of the mattress. Although it creaked in protest to her weight, it thankfully remained in one piece, granting her permission to lay her wide back against it’s surface. Soon enough, she laid sprawled out atop the visibly contorting bed, her abdomen pointed up at the ceiling, large enough to resemble a massive, heaving mountain amidst a smooth and undulating landscape. 

Her long, muscular legs spread apart, unveiling her dripping clit to the biker. The potent aroma of her womanhood was quick to leak out into the open air, filling the spacious room at an impressive rate; likewise, it didn’t take too long for the tendrils of such an enticing scent to reach Mondo’s nostrils. Combined with the sight of Sakura’s bare, ample body, with each individual curve exposed to the naked eye without any useless cloth obscuring it from view, and every inch of such a beautiful frame for his gaze to feast upon... it was almost too much to handle. Immediately upon resting his eyes upon such a sight, a burning heat consumed his face, a passionate fire in his loins soon following - he couldn’t tell which of the two was the warmest. 

“Now begin - don’t keep me waiting,” the mastermind commanded, a sultry tone ghosting her firm words. 

“Y-Yes, ma’am!” Once more, his cock was rock hard and throbbing like mad, a testament to the sheer excitement pumping through his veins. In but a single swift movement, he ushered the elastic rim of his boxers to his knees, forcing the full length of his dick to spring free. Already, globs of precum were beginning to spill out of the pursed opening. He had one clear goal in mind - to satisfy Sakura sexually - and, by god, was he going to do it. That cherry was practically  _ screaming _ his name, he could swear on it. 

Mondo advanced, eyes shamelessly set on her sopping sensitive parts; it wasn’t as if he could pay attention to much other then that, considering her stomach was doing a particularly good job of obscuring a good portion of her upper body. With every step, the sweet smell of her womanhood grew stronger and stronger, further adding fuel to the lustful fire that blazed within him. With reckless abandon, he pushed the tip of his meat into her tight-fitting entrance, with the slick, fleshy walls almost immediately clamping around it. While the possible use of lubricant of some kind did cross his mind, he knew Sakura was an exceptionally strong woman - murderous headmaster or not - so it wasn’t hard to imagine her liking it rough. 

The biker pulled out ever so slightly, before thrusting in deeper, eliciting a hard grunt from the maternal mastermind. He could hear the faint squelching of her passage as he pushed in and out of her, amidst the gradually intensifying breaths shared between the two of them and the sound of his own rumbling heartbeat echoing in his ears. God, she felt so fucking _ tight  _ around him. The fleshy walls pulsated and clenched around his dick from every angle, lathering it in her thick, syrupy juices, intensifying the hormonal atmosphere that clouded around them. To start things off, he began slow and steady, thrusting into her with an apparent caution; this forced several low groans and hums out of the larger woman. Though he wasn’t able to see as much as he’d like, thanks to the size of her gravid belly, he was able to make out the sight of her tanned body writhing and stretching in a fit of pleasure. 

Then, he quickened his pace, thrusting a little faster then before. Her throbbing womanhood eagerly embraced what was slipped into it, noisily squishing and slopping in tune with his excited movements, and the woman it belonged to certainly wasn’t interested in staying quiet either. Her groans melted into full-on moans, each shaky yet dripping with an obvious euphoria, several hard grunts littering the spaces between her pleasurable vocalizations. The heat exchanged between the two of them was quickly becoming overbearing, as a damp humidity quickly consumed every inch of him; naturally resulting in a layer of sweat to appear along his skin, with warm droplets soaking his attire and splattering onto the ground unceremoniously as the biker continued to tend to the stronger woman.

It was only a matter of time before she was hastily grinding her hips against him - something he was surprised didn’t end up knocking him ten feet backwards, with both muscular legs wrapped around his form in the form of a tight grip. It was clear as day she was the one taking control, as he used every ounce of energy in his body to attempt to move in synchronization with the rolling of her hips, unfortunately falling short by a moment or two. It was amazing how much energy she had, even at a time like this. Yet his mind was too swarmed with lust and heat to concern himself with things such as that - at that moment in time, his entire world was Sakura and the utter pleasure he’d provide for her. In fact, he came to find he felt awfully close to release, with an undeniable eagerness brewing within the depths of his girth. 

“Ah, Mondo… D-Damn, don’t stop! _ Don’t you dare stop! _ ” Sakura howled. _ “Keep… going!” _

_ “Y-Yes, Miss Sakura…!”  _ He grunted out in response, face tightened in a fit of pure strain. 

Little by little, he eased every last inch of his dick inside, until his full testicles were noisily slapping against her well-shaped rear with every rough thrust he gave. At this point she had devolved into a series of lustful pants, moans, and gasps, reigning high above the thick, hormonal fog that enveloped them, with her entire body bouncing as he thrusted into her. She too even sported a coat of glimmering sweat clinging to her strong, brawny flesh. 

Though, it wasn’t as if he looked any less dignified, he was sure. 

_ “Come on…! You can do better than t-that, Mondo! P-Pleasure me, this instant! Give m-me all you’ve got!”  _

Her movements were getting quicker and more desperate, restlessly bucking against him as drool poured over her lower lip, face contorted in what Mondo assumed to be a hybrid between pleasure and stress. She looked just about ready to blow, and sure enough, she did; her mammoth body quaked like an erupting volcano with euphoria as a thick, colorless fluid squirted out of her, a noisy, almost triumphant moan rumbling out of her as she ceremoniously came. While it lasted for a good few moments, it was soon to stop, coincidentally right around the time he found himself prepared to finish. 

He was getting closer, closer, ever so close to that sweet, sweet release, until - 

“ _ Fuck, Sakura…! God damn, I’m g…  _ **_going to f-fucking…!_ ** _ ”  _ Rearing his head back and unleashing a yell that could only be described as primal, his balls’ contents were emptied right into the muscled mastermind’s opening. Thankfully, she had stopped moving around the time her orgasm slowed to a halt, making it easier to the liquid to neatly spill right into her. Warm cum oozed from his cock’s opening and flooded into her at a brisk pace; first in the form of one long ejaculation, with a handful of smaller spurts following suit as it died down. He could feel his body shake uncontrollably as he finished, his entire body tense with strained muscles as the world around him disappeared completely. In those moments, the only things that existed were him and the electric pleasure coursing through his veins. 

First euphoria washed over him like a tidal wave, with relief soon following. With a sigh, he toppled over onto the bed, Sakura soon following over. Rapid, shallow pants and gasps escaped them, left with nothing but the deafening heartbeat in their ears, left to bask in the hot afterglow of such an intense situation. The biker’s lavender eyes flickered over to the tight of his white-haired partner, with his gaze immediately being drawn to her stomach; up close, it really did resemble a large, tan mountain, especially as it heaved with each lumbering breath the mastermind took. Was there really a whole baby in there? Knowing Sakura, it’s gotta be one hell of a kid to leave that much of an impact on her frame… 

“That was… good. Much better then I would have initially expected, Mondo,” she purred, running a strong finger along his chest. “I will admit, you’ve satisfied me quite thoroughly. Maybe you aren’t as weak as the others…”

“H-Heh, thanks…” Mondo muttered bashfully, averting his gaze in a fit of embarrassment. “It was nothin’, promise.” 

“Surely, you will be prepared for some more love-making tomorrow - I have a feeling I’ll be expecting despair from the others quite soon… We’ll have fun for weeks - no, years - to come!” 

She gave a sly smirk and confidently patted the surface of her pregnant belly. “After all, I most certainly wouldn’t mind yet another little heir to the dojo…~” 


End file.
